Sobrevaluado
by Hallelujah.girrl
Summary: One shot! Cuenta los eventos ocurridos luego de que Alice destruyera la instación de Umbrella en Tokio y Wesker le inyectara el suero que la haría humana. Alice regresa a Alaska en busca de sus amigos pero antes, hace una parada para re-abastecerse...


Luego de que Wesker me quitara la etiqueta que llevaba en mi sangre con el emblema de la Corporación Umbrella, ya no tuve más que hacer más que continuar mi vida, seguir caminando.

Pero esta vez, había una gran diferencia, ya no estaba huyendo, ya no estaba sobreviviendo, ahora vivía, y vivía por el simple hecho de que estaba buscando vida.

A pesar que había pasado los últimos dieciocho meses ocupándome de borrar a Umbrella de la faz de la tierra para poder expiar todos mis pecados, había algo de me ayudaba a seguir adelante con esa misión suicida.

No importaba que tuviese la ayuda de novecientas cuarenta y tres copias fieles a mi misma; sin duda alguna eso no era un consuelo, porque ellas también estaban sufriendo lo que yo sufría a diario.

Cada día que abría mis ojos y me encontraba encerrada en ese laboratorio subterráneo ubicado en algún punto del desierto de Nevada, veía en lo que ellos me habían convertido. No tenia nombre, no tenía un pasado, solo tenía un simple propósito y ese era el de matar.

Había sido creada para asesinar. Una maquina fría y calculadora. Con excelentes habilidades para manejar casi cualquier arma que me pusieran en las manos, conocimientos elevados en combate mano a mano. Pero eso ni siquiera era lo mejor del paquete. También tenía poderes psíquicos. Oh, si…, podía controlar el fuego, podía elevar cosas, podía crear escudos impenetrables. Incluso tenía la capacidad de sanar rápidamente de cualquier herida.

Era lo que se podría decir, indestructible.

Indestructible

Me deje engañar por eso. Me creí indestructible pero solo era una fachada. Era una coraza bien gruesa que nadie había logrado atravesar.

Parecía indestructible, pero en realidad, en el interior, era tan frágil como un vaso de agua que se resbala de las manos y cae sin consuelo, estrellándose contra el suelo.

Por años viví evitando el contacto con humanos, si es que alguna vez los encontraba. Temiendo ser tratada como el fenómeno que era, me había aislado, aislando a la vez mi corazón y cualquier concepto de sentimientos que en ese tiempo, con apenas tres años después de que el T-Virus destruyera todo lo que era conocido como vida, se los consideraba sobrevaluados.

Pero esos días de andar sola y enfrascada en una burbuja de seguridad para el bien de todos, repentinamente acabaron al encontrarme con un puñado de seres humanos, vivos y llenos de miedos y esperanzas.

Gente que sobrevivía, al igual que yo.

Salvar al convoy liderado por Claire Redfield, fue la primera de las cosas que iban a marcar un cambio que al parecer, mi corazón necesitaba y no se animaba a pedírmelo.

Quemar hasta convertir en cenizas a esa bandada de cuervos infectados, sobrevivir, perder repentinamente la consciencia y ser atrapada por los brazos de un hombre que pensé que jamás volvería a ver, fue el principio de un nuevo comienzo, que lejano, prometía asomarse con delicadeza.

Pero Carlos Oliveira no iba a pertenecer a ese nuevo comienzo.

Dando su vida por la causa, dejando que su sangre se esparciera, regalando sus últimas reservas de aire, abrazándome y pidiéndome que terminara con toda esa mierda, compartió conmigo otro sentimiento que yo consideraba sobrevaluado.

Con un beso de despedida, más corto de lo que ambos hubiésemos deseado, apretó su mandíbula y trepo a la cabina del camión, para abrirnos paso al resto del convoy para poder llegar a ese maldito helicóptero.

" Con Claire volviendo a la vida aquella nueva vía de escape, pose sobre las piernas de K-Mart, el diario que en sus hojas llevaba grabado el sinónimo de esperanza: Alaska.

–¿No vienes?

Fue lo que grito la adolescente con un deje de sorpresa y tristeza en su voz.

Tratando de que mi voz se escuchara por sobre la hélice que estaba a punto de elevarlos al cielo, negué con mi cabeza

–Cuida a los otros

Le ordene y ella apenas movió su cabeza.

Desvié solo un poco mi mirada para posarla en la líder, que poseía una mueca de felicidad mesclada con ansiedad y ella también clavo sus ojos con los míos. Solo nos miramos en lo que pareció ser un instante decisivo y creí ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, lo que interprete como un agradecimiento sin palabras.

El helicóptero tomo impulso y mientras se alejaban, mientras los muertos vivientes se abrían camino hacia donde yo estaba, mientras el sol caliente parecía derretir la arena, rogué que donde fuera que ese lugar se encontrara, los recibiera como el diario decía: libre de infección. "

Y es ahí donde ahora me dirigía. Pero el camino, por supuesto, no iba a ser fácil de atravesar. Era bueno que me gustaran los retos, siempre fui de las temerarias. Con o sin súper poderes, me encantaba en peligro, la aventura, la triste realidad de que quizás moriría en el intento. Pero, ¿qué importaba?

Antes, hacerme esa pregunta era fácil, porque realmente no me importaba poner mi vida en peligro con tal de que los culpables de que el mundo se marchitara terminaran muertos. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero ahora, la respuesta era distinta, un poco confusa. Porque ahora si quería vivir, para ver si ese nuevo paraíso al que había enviado a esa gente existía. Para ver si seguían con vida. Honestamente no hubiera soportado llegar allí y no haberlos encontrado. Ese sin duda hubiese sido el final de la poca dignidad que aun albergaba en mi corazón.

Pero no era de apresurarme a los hechos. Me gustaba traspasarlos con la mayor tranquilidad posible para no perder la cordura.

Así que, viaje.

Como si fuese ayer, recuerdo haber llegado a Canadá. Había estado manejando un Yak-52, una avioneta de cabina pequeña, con suficiente espacio para el piloto y un acompañante.

El lugar estaba hasta el tope de esas cosas. Antes de bajar de la avioneta, chequeé que todo lo que necesitaba para recorrer el lugar estuviese en orden. Sentí el reconfortante peso de mi Mossberg cargada y enfundada atravesada por mi espalda y revise mis Smith and Wesson, las guarde en mis fundas y me abrí paso entre lo que alguna vez fue vida humana.

Definitivamente los bastardos ahora eran más rápidos, más inteligentes y no olvidemos que estaban muy hambrientos. Recordé con un deje de añoranza, como en mis primeros años de estar infectada, los zombies ni siquiera se molestaban en voltear a verme. Para ellos, mi sangre no era atractiva, sino que estaba contaminada por el mismo virus que los mantenía de pie. Tome una SUV que estaba aparcada a un costado de la calle y la hice arrancar con el cableado. El motor rugió y como en un videojuego, comencé a atropellarlos. En varias ocasiones tuve que hacer uso de mis armas pero estaba poco dispuesta a malgastar municiones por lo que enterré mi bota en el acelerador y me apure, para poder llegar a destino.

Recorrí las calles en busca de almacenes que contuvieran cosas de utilidad como comida, ropa, medicamentos. Si iba a emprender el viaje de regreso a lo que quizás fuese mi nuevo hogar, no podía llegar con las manos vacías. Necesitaba asegurarme de tener todo lo necesario.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Apreté el freno y las ruedas chirriaron. Un Sears se erguía ante mí, como una imponente fuente de tesoros. Si había un lugar donde podía encontrar todo lo que necesitaba era en ese sitio. Rápidamente, me baje de la camioneta y con mi cerebro ya ideando un plan, comencé a correr, Una horda de zombies se percato de mi elegante llegada y poco a poco comenzaron a seguirme. Respire hondo, para que el oxigeno llenara mi cuerpo y me diera mas impulso para seguir corriendo.

Lleve toda mi fuerza a mis rodillas y las flexione para tomar envión y saltar hacia la pared de concreto que me separaba de la entrada y las sanguijuelas subdesarrolladas que venían tras mi carne. Como si tuviese ventosas en los pies, di tres pasos en la pared y venciendo la ley de gravedad, di medio giro y estire mis brazos para colgarme del alambrado de seis metro de alto y treparlo para terminar del otro lado. Había sido despojada de mis poderes, pero aun tenía el toque. Una mueca de satisfacción se abrió paso por mis facciones cuando me gire para ver a mis perseguidores siendo contenidos por ese gran alambrado.

Sin duda alguna, que el aparcamiento se encontrara libre de esas cosas era un alivio, pero no podía estar segura, sabia me esperaban varias sorpresas en el interior.

Cuando me encontré enfrente de las grandes puertas de vidrio, las revise y para mi sorpresa las encontré sin llave. ¿Quién necesitaba cerrar con llave cuando ya no había gente para saquear las tiendas? Agradecí de corazón al idiota que había olvidado ponerle candado a la entrada y entre.

Negro, era lo único que veía. Todo negro. La oscuridad que me envolvía parecía sofocarme. Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de dispersar esa sensación de claustrofobia que solía sentir cuando me encontraba rodeada y encerrada y tantee en mi chaqueta por mi linterna. La encendí y con mi revolver ya apuntando, alumbre mi camino.

Fui recorriendo los pasillos, haciendo notas mentales de aquellos que habían llamado mi atención para volver a pasar de regreso y continúe inspeccionando el lugar.

Casi llegando al final del local, y creyendo haber cumplido mi tarea de vigía para ponerme manos a la obra, un estruendo proveniente de las puertas que llevaban a la parte de atrás del edificio, donde se encontraba la bodega, se escucho, revotando en las paredes y amplificando su volumen.

Deslice mi escopeta por detrás de mi espalda y la alce mirando al frente. Para ser honesta, me alegre de que hubiese algo más interesante a lo que hacerle frente que no fuesen zombies.

Me plante frente a la puerta que lucía con letras verdes una señalización que denegaba el paso a aquellos que no fuesen empleados. Me encogí de hombros, no necesitaba del permiso de nadie para entrar en el área restringida. Estaba aburrida y muerta de la curiosidad por encontrar la fuente del sonido que había llamado mi atención.

Abrí la puerta muy lentamente, permitiendo a mis ojos que se acostumbraran a lo oscuro del pasillo. Nada. No había nada. Sin bajar la guardia, recorrí el pasillo hasta llegar al final. Doble tomando el siguiente pasillo para encontrarme con varias puertas a ambos lados y lo escuche otra vez.

El sonido se escucho como algo metálico, como si alguien estuviese golpeando rítmicamente contra algo. Me acerque a la primera puerta a mi izquierda y esta vez la abrí de una patada. La puerta se abrió y mi linterna ilumino el interior de lo que parecía ser una oficina, pero no había señales de vida. Me gire hasta la otra puerta a mi mano derecha y repetí la acción. Pero también estaba vacía. El sonido volvió a interrumpir el silencio y ahora supe de donde venia. Avance por el pasillo, dejando las demás puertas cerradas pasar, enfocándome en una en particular, la del final.

Cuando me encontré enfrentándola, inspire. Definitivamente había algo detrás. Y definitivamente no era un simple zombie.

De nuevo, Wesker me había quitado mis poderes, pero seguía teniendo el toque.

Tantos años de convivir con ese huésped maldito en mi cuerpo, habían hecho que mis sentidos se acostumbraran y amplificaran de manera imposible. Así que, aun sin el detalle del virus, podía escuchar todo a la perfección. Tanto que a veces me replanteaba si en realidad había vuelto a ser normal.

Nuevamente sacudí mi cabeza para concentrarme en enfrentar a lo que me esperaba al cruzar el marco y abrí la puerta.

Mis ojos captaron todo perfectamente, pero aun así, parecía que las imágenes no llegaban a mi cerebro. Era algo macizo, y enorme, fue lo único que alcance a apreciar al primer vistazo. Era macizo, enorme y venia por mí, la intrusa. Pero estaba preparada, siempre lo estaba. Rara vez me encontraban con la guardia baja, y si lo hacían y me dejaban inconsciente, entonces al despertar, los que me habían sumido en ese estado tenían que pagar las consecuencias.

El aspecto de esa criatura era deplorable. Al parecer, no tenia tenía piel, todo lo que yo podía ver eran músculos flexionándose con cada paso que daba. Sus ojos, inyectados de sangre no parpadeaban y sus branquias, ubicadas a cada lado de lo que parecía ser el cuello, se dilataban y contraían cada vez que tomaba aire.

Sus garras eran como las de los tantos Lickers que había matado a lo largo de los últimos años. Pero lucían mas afiladas y más peligrosas. Su boca, o más bien su hocico estaba adornado por tres hileras de dientes igual de filosos. Me hizo acordar a las fauces de un tiburón. Su gran tórax latía, en señal de que en algún lugar de ese monstruoso cuerpo había un corazón, o el vestigio de uno. Sus piernas musculosas prometían ser fuertes y preparadas para dar grandes saltos.

Con todo en perspectiva, desee haber tenido más municiones o un estúpido lanzacohetes como el que cargaba Némesis. Di un par de pasos atrás, para poder medir sus movimientos y esto pareció ser notado por la cosa adelante mío. Antes de decidir si usar la escopeta o apoyarme con una Colt 0.45 que descansaba en mi cintura, el mounstro gruño y como un relámpago avisando del latigazo de un trueno, bramo hasta quedar sin aire, cosa que dudaba que realmente necesitara. Un escalofrío me acaricio la espalda y alce mi escopeta, precedida por mi Colt 0.45.

–¿Listo para el primer round? –le pregunte como si realmente estuviese comprendiendo una mierda de lo que le decía

En respuesta, se abalanzo contra mí y dispare dos veces con mi escopeta. El daño pareció ser menor y también pareció enojarlo

–Mierda –resople y eche a correr a toda pastilla por el pasillo en busca de un espacio más amplio. Mi velocidad y agilidad eran útiles, pero necesitaba de más espacio para mandarme la parte al estilo Bruce Lee que tanto me gustaba.

Escuche satisfactorios pasos retumbando detrás de mí y sin mirar, eche la escopeta al hombro y apunte a la nada, rogando que aunque sea un cartucho le diera. Un nuevo bramido salió de su boca y sonreí.

Ya de vuelta en el local me plante a unos diez metros enfrente de él. Ambos nos miramos, como las perfectas armas asesinas que éramos, escaneando los movimientos del otro. Fui la primera en romper el contacto visual y pasar al contacto físico. Estaba ansiosa por romperle el rostro a patadas. Pero no contaba con lo próximo. Aunque tampoco me sorprendió del todo.

Unos tentáculos salieron de sus fauces y se estiraron tanto como pudieron sobre mí. Ya sin escudo psíquico al cual avocar, me deje caer y girar sobre si para evitar el primer ataque sin mucho éxito. Saque un cuchillo de la manga de mi bota y lo clave en uno de las tentáculos que había atrapado mi brazo izquierdo. Lo clave y corte en dos, haciendo bramar por tercera vez a la bestia que se venía sobre mí. Me pare de un salto, ocupada tratando de liberarme de los restos de tentáculos pegajosos y mal olientes, no pude esquivar el golpe. Como una maza de mil toneladas, me aplasto nuevamente contra el suelo y me dejo sin aliento. Ahora era yo la que bramaba. Apreté mi mandíbula para evitar salir un grito de dolor y alcance la Colt en mi cintura y le dispare en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder. Me levante y volví a abrir fuego, iluminando precariamente el lugar con cada explosión. Un nuevo juego de tentáculos se enredaron en mi mano y la Colt salió volando por los aires. Al no sentir el peso de mi escopeta en mi espalda, me preocupe. Tampoco sabía adonde habían quedado mis revólveres por lo que tuve que improvisar.

Corrí por los pasillos, buscando ganar tiempo y a la vez una nueva arma. El pasillo adonde me detuve abruptamente, siempre con mis ojos detrás de mi nuca, viendo a qué distancia se encontraba mi rival, era el pasillo de carpintería. Y mierda que me venía a la mar de bien. Tome una de esas sierras eléctricas y la empuñe como una espada. Sintiéndome como el tipo de Friday The 13th, volví a encararlo.

–Segundo round, mi amigo –sonreí mientras corría hacia el

Volvió a responder con un golpe brutal que logre esquivar, temiendo que mi cráneo explotara en el intento. Debí recordarme varias veces que ahora no sanaba como antes y me agache, encendiendo la sierra y clavándola en el abdomen de la criatura. Bramidos y mas bramidos, entre puñetazos y tentáculos retorciéndose frenéticamente intentaban agarrarme pero yo estaba literalmente acostada en el suelo cuando comencé a rebanar al desgraciado.

Con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz, guie la hoja de la sierra desde el abdomen hasta lo que alguna vez fue su hígado y la torcí, logrando sacarla de su cuerpo para incrustarla rápidamente en su pierna. Este cayo, sufriendo espasmos pero continuaba peleando, valiéndose de sus asquerosos tentáculos para quitarme la sierra pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, con la sierra volví a dejarlo sin sus extensiones pegajosas.

La pelea estaba por llegar a su fin.

Ya sin pierna y sin tentáculos y con poca reserva de energía, la bestia mutilada comenzó a arrastrarse para atraparme pero yo ya estaba de pie. Alce la sierra y en eso divise mi escopeta a solo unos metros de mi. Arroje la sierra aun encendida y la arroje a un costado para alcanzar el arma. Si iba a matarlo, iba a ser con mi escopeta. No que no me gustaba la idea de mutilarlo, pero no era tan sanguinaria. Tome la escopeta y me gire boca arriba para apuntarle. Un disparo bastaría, en medio de su cráneo, para sacarlo de su miseria. Apunte y dispare, sin vacilar.

La cabeza exploto y todo se cubrió de sangre. Fragmentos de hueso, piel y viseras se regaron por todas direcciones, y la criatura estaba muerta. Suspire, cansada y dolorida pero también aliviada.

Habiendo registrado todo lo que quedaba del edificio y haciendo nota mental de la camioneta de reparto que había encontrado en la parte trasera del edificio, volví adelante para dar comienzo a mi día de shopping. Tome un carro y comencé a vagar por los interminables pasillos y departamentos que ofrecían infinidad de cosas: desde ropa hasta piezas para sanitario. Había olvidado lo imponente que era estar adentro de un Sears y me encontré sonriendo como una idiota al darme cuenta de que esto era algo que nunca me había gustado hacer en el pasado, cuando trabajaba en Tesorería en el banco de Racoon City y mucho menos cuando los representantes de Umbrella me llamaron y ofrecieron el puesto de jefe de seguridad en Umbrella.

Fue sorprendente como las cosas cambiaron al aceptar ese puesto. Mejor paga, mejor techo donde vivir, mejor sexo. Si, ese estúpido de Spencer, el principal autor de que esto se hubiese ido a la mierda como se fue, gracias a su avaricia, al menos era bueno haciendo algo más que escuchar charlas privadas y ese algo era en la cama.

Volví a sonreír, esa sería la última vez que estaría con un hombre, o en cualquier caso con nadie, porque después el apocalipsis zombie se desato sobre Racoon City tuve que despedirme de salir, de tomar alcohol, de fumar inclusive, que en realidad rara vez lo hacía. Me encogí de hombros, esos placeres cotidianos sí que estaban sobrevalorados. Porque, ¿Quién en la tierra pensaría en tener algo con alguien en medio de un cacería en la que era uno era la presa?

Aun así, no pude evitar recordar a Jill fumando su cigarrillo, con su mano libre en alto, apoyándose en la barandilla del autobús en el que nos habíamos ocultado. Ella sí que no tenia problema de estar fumando en medio de esa cacería.

Me gustaba Jill, era muy parecida a mí, con la clara excepción de que ella no estaba infectada y yo sí. Pero eso tampoco pareció importarle en lo mas mínimo una vez que la convencí que no era contagiosa.

Mientras caminaba por los grandes estantes repletos de ropa en un departamento de Vans, me pregunte si la oficial suspendida de los S.T.A.R.S. aun seguiría con vida. La respuesta fue positiva, Valentine era muy testaruda para morir. Con estos pensamientos, tome un par de mudas de ropa, asegurándome de que fuesen de un talle apropiado y los arroje sin mucho cuidado en el carro y me dirigí al departamento de comida. Diablos, como amaba Sears.

Cuando la camioneta estuvo repleta de cosas, extendí un mapa de la ciudad y lo estudie en busca de una ruta que me llevase de regreso a la seguridad de mi avioneta. Cuando termine de estudiar las calles, me subí a la camioneta y me despedí de mi adorado local.

Mientras iba conduciendo, consciente de que la larga avenida se encontraba completamente desierta, una tienda en particular me llamo la atención. Un cartel de fondo blanco y con letras de color marrón le daban nombre al lugar: "Uncle Sam's Business". Estacione en la entrada y con escopeta en mano, entre en la tienda rogando de que el interior estuviese tan solitario como afuera.

–Creo que no podría estarle mas agradecía al tío Sam –susurre mientras mis ojos vagaban por los estantes repletos de armas de calibre y tamaño incalculables.

Mi alegría se intensifico al encontrarme con un hermoso par de Kukris colgando de una pared como objeto decoratorio. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese adornando una pared? Por suerte, aquí estaba Alice para rescatarlos de esa tediosa situación. Los saque de sus fundas y examine con extremo cuidado. Esos bebes me habían acompañado a lo largo de mi jornada por el desierto de Nevada. Y volví a recordar el porqué me encontraba haciendo este tour.

Había gente esperándome o al menos eso creía. Me apresure a buscar el armamento deseado y empacando todo con extremo cuidado en un gran bolso militar, volví a mi camioneta y me dirigí sin hacer ni una parada mas hasta llegar al claro adonde había aterrizado hacia tres horas atrás.

La noche comenzó a caer mientras cargaba las cosas. Apresure el paso y cuando termine, revise el interior de la camioneta en caso de haber olvidado algo.

El viaje sería relativamente corto y, ante este pensamiento, mi estomago se hizo un nudo.

Una vez en el aire, con todos los controles estables, encendí mi videocámara para documentar los eventos del día.

Exactamente en tres horas alcanzare la frontera de Canadá con Alaska. No sé muy bien qué es lo que voy a encontrar cuando llegue, solo espero que Claire y los otros lo hayan logrado.

Llevo conmigo regalos, que espero que sirvan a modo de disculpa por todo lo que tarde en volver a buscarlos. Nunca se los dije, pero mi intención siempre fue volver por ellos. Después de todo, termine encariñándome.

Nunca pensé que podría volver a confiar en alguien, no después de despertar siendo "eso" en lo que me habían convertido. Pero supongo que me equivoque. Todavía recuerdo despertarme de un profundo estado de inconsciencia, aun sintiendo el fuego recorriendo mi torrente sanguíneo, todavía podía sentir el calor envolviéndome, todavía podía ver las cenizas lloviendo como copos de nieve sobre mi cabeza. Y todavía podía ver el rostro de Carlos, su mirada mezclada con incredulidad con un toque de sorpresa, de esperanza, casi alegría al verme allí parada, domando uno de los cuatro elementos.

" Y allí estaba esa adolescente de rubia cabellera y ojos curiosos. Una media sonrisa, una sonrisa de ansiedad se extendió a lo largo de su joven rostro al darse cuenta de que me estaba despertando.

Levante una mano para cubrir mis ojos del rayo de sol que se filtraba por el tapeado de la ventana. Note que tenía un accesorio en mi muñeca que no había estado antes. Era un brazalete de colores.

–Hey –me las arregle para decir mientras me sacudía el sopor de encima–, ¿Esto es tuyo? –le pregunte alzando mi brazo

K-Mart sacudió la cabeza afirmando

–Sí, te la di anoche, para la suerte. "

Y vaya que me dio suerte.

Termine mi reporte y continué cortando las nubes para llegar a Alaska.

Me felicite a mi misma de haberme abrigado para cuando mis manos comenzaron a congelarse en torno a los controles. El frio calaba hasta los huesos. Comenzaba a extrañar el jodido desierto. Allí había sol. Alaska en cambio, parecía un congelador industrial gigante a pesar de que la estación de invierno ya había azotado el lugar.

No había nieve, no había cielo. Todo lo que pude ver era verde

Bosques frondosos, de verde infinito se extendían a lo largo de la costa. Divise una playa completamente desierta. Y lo vi.

Un claro, del tamaño de una cancha de futbol americano se hizo ver entre las gruesas nubes que, como revelando un tesoro escondido, se abrieron paso ante mí, como los custodios de un rey en la edad media, bajando la guardia y envainando sus espadas para dejar el camino libre.

Era de otra dimensión.

Descendí con lentitud, tratando de no forzar el motor. Mi compañera estaba cansada y el motor había comenzado a quejarse a la hora de emprender el viaje, obligándome a disminuir la velocidad por medio a terminar estrellándome otra vez. Cuando toque tierra firme, apagué el motor y me quede paralizada.

Vida salvaje. Eso era lo único que mis ojos pudieron apreciar al momento de clavarse en un pequeño ciervo que se había acercado, curioso de ver quien estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su bosque. Pronto se percato de que había hecho algo mal, se estaba mostrando ante un posible depredador. Por lo que interrumpió abruptamente nuestras miradas pegando un salto y escondiéndose otra vez entre la maleza.

Suspire. Había animales vivos.

Una vez más, sacudí mi cabeza intentando de enfocarme en lo que estaba por hacer. era raro, pero últimamente cualquier cosa parecía distraerme. Abrí la cabina y me pare del asiento. Inspeccione rápidamente el área, disfrutando del aire frío que golpeaba amablemente mis mejillas. Había estado piloteando por muchas horas y lo agradecía. Antes de dar el primer paso para bajarme de la avioneta, algo nuevamente me distrajo. Pero esta vez no era un ciervo, tampoco era un zombie, ni una criatura mutada. Era la voz, más bien el grito de alguien.

–¡ALICE!

Me gire abruptamente, para dejar que mis ojos se salieran de sus órbitas al ver a esa joven rubia que me había regalado aquel brazalete de la suerte, hacía un año atrás. De un salto, baje del ala a tierra firme, y me quede plantada allí, sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer.

–K-Mart –dije en un susurro, sintiéndome completamente estúpida

Ella, al contrario de esta estúpida, no vacilo en ningún momento. Se abalanzo contra mí y me rodeo con sus brazos. Mande varias señales a mi estúpido cerebro para que mis brazos se movieran, pero eso no parecía funcionar para nada, porque detrás de K-Mart, caminando con una escopeta descansando en su hombro derecho, con una gorra cubriendo su cabellera roja y con una chaqueta gruesa abrigando su pecho, venia Claire.

Claire Redfield. La líder del convoy que me permitió quedarme con ellos cuando les salve el trasero de esas malditas aves de carroña infectadas.

–¡Yo sabía que tarde o temprano nos encontrarías! –celebro la adolescente, deshaciendo su abrazo

Le ofrecí una mueca, lo más cercano a una sonrisa que podía esbozar

–No te creas que fue fácil –le dije posando una mano sobre su hombro–, me encontré con mucha mierda allá afuera

–Me alegro que te hayas podido sacudir de encima, Alice –saludó Claire quien ya estaba al lado de K-Mart con una mano extendida

–Ya me conoces, me gustan los retos –tome su mano y la sacudí solo una vez. Luego la solté–. Y, ¿puedo unirme a su pedazo de paraíso?

Claire sonrió

–¿Es una costumbre tuya, llegar de la nada y pedir albergue?

Me encogí de hombros

–Al menos ahora no llegue de la nada para salvarles el trasero

–No, pero nos diste esto –su barbilla señalo a ningún punto en particular, haciendo énfasis a todo lo que nos rodeaba

No supe que contestar. Solo volví a dibujar esa mueca en mis labios y al hacerlo recordé.

–¡Oh! Me enseñaron que no se debe venir con las manos vacías al hogar de alguien así que… –trepé hasta la cabina y busque en el asiento de atrás. Dejé caer un bolso tras otro– Les traje algunas chucherías que pensé que podrían serles de utilidad.

Por supuesto que la adolescente fue la primera en abrir uno de los bolsos.

–¡Ropa! –exclamo mientras revolvía el contenido

Claire rápidamente abrió otro y dejo escapar una carcajada

Deje que hiciera eco en mis oídos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba reír a alguien, en especial de felicidad.

–Comida –susurro

–Enlatada –agregue

–Por supuesto –volvió a carcajearse la líder del convoy

–¡Alice, eres increíble! –grito K-Mart mientras abría otro bolso–. ¡Incluso tuviste tiempo de traer cómics de Marvel!

¡Ups!

–Esas son de mi colección personal, niñita –le dije con una ceja arqueada y media sonrisa. Me alegre de poder finalmente esbozarla

Frunció el ceño, cosa que me pareció adorable y agregue

–Te prestare alguna –le guiñe y otra vez estaba esa sonrisa en su rostro

–Veo que tambien asaltaste un refugio antibombas –dijo Claire estirando un largo cinturón con granadas

–Uncle Sam's Business. Una muy buena tienda con equipamiento militar, Deberías visitarla alguna vez –le ofrecí con otro guiño

Sentí como todas esas emociones humanas que hacia tanto no sentía ahora destilaban por mi rostro. Me agrado la sensación.

Claire se puso de pie y se saco el gorro para pasar una mano por las enredaderas rojas con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. K-Mart dejo de hojear los comics y también se puso de pie

Un silencio se creó entre nosotras.

Me baje de la avioneta y no pude evitar el bostezo que se escapo de mi boca. Estire mis brazos para atrás y cerré mis ojos, cancinamente

–La verdad, te ves horrenda, Alice –comento la rubia con una mueca juguetona en sus labios

–Y eso que me estás viendo en uno de mis mejores días –moví mano por entre mi cabello en un intento de acomodarlo

–Vamos, necesitas una ducha, una cama… –la líder ya estaba dando instrucciones

–Comida –agregue

–¿Duraznos enlatados?

Solté una carcajada me sorprendí de lo bien que sonaba

–No soy quisquillosa

–Mas te vale –me señalo Claire con una ceja arqueada y con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz dado que estaba a punto de reír de nuevo

Tomamos los bolsos y partimos. Mi mandíbula se cayó y casi roso el suelo cuando vi la aldea extendiéndose a mi alrededor.

Había varias cabañas grandes repartidas en forma de cuadricula, dejando el centro vacio, en donde habían formado un fogón con tres troncos largos y gruesos formando el circulo de la hoguera. Mientras caminábamos, vi varias personas sentadas en el porche de sus cabañas, algunas leían algún libro, otras conversaban entre sí.

Pude contar doce cabañas en total. Tres de ellas con dos pisos. Supuse que la cantidad de sobrevivientes había aumentado de la última vez que había estado con el convoy. Pero me guarde esa pregunta para después.

Sentí varios ojos clavados en mi a medida que nos abríamos paso hasta llegar a la ultima cabaña al final de la aldea. Adivine, era la de Claire y K-Mart.

En todo el trayecto, veía como saludaban a Claire y esta les devolvía el saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza, o con la mano.

Al entrar en la cabaña de un solo piso, K-Mart me ofreció una silla en la cocina, mientras la dueña de casa ponía una pava vieja y un poco abollada en la cocina. Esta funcionaba a la antigua, con brasas. Luego estiro sus brazos y saco tres tazas de la estantería de arriba y las poso en la mesada.

Me acomode en la silla asignada y la adolescente se sentó a mi lado.

Compartimos media sonrisa y Claire se sentó en otra silla vacía.

–Me gusta lo que han hecho con el lugar –dije inclinándome para atrás y dejando mi brazo derecho sobre la mesa–. Se ve acogedora.

–Bien, es lo mejor a lo que podemos aspirar después de enfrentarnos a un apocalipsis zombie –concluyo Claire

–A mí me gusta, es una linda cabaña –K-Mart sonrió complacida y no me quepo la menor duda de que ella la había elegido.

Era el estilo de ella, elegir antes que el resto. Y sospeche que su tutora extra oficial se lo permitía a propósito

–Entonces… –comenzó Claire–, ¿por dónde has estado?

Los ojos de K-Mart brillaron de curiosidad

–Imagino que debes haber apaleado a varias hordas de infectados a tu paso

–Como no podía ser de otra manera… –asentí con una mueca

Nos sumimos en mis historias de combate más recientes y me permití gesticular con caras raras y con mis manos cada vez que hacia la mímica de cuando agarraba a un zombie en mis manos. La adolescente se retorcía de risa y Claire solo se limitaba a asentir, dando a entender que seguía de cerca la historia. No lo pase inadvertido, pero de nuevo, guarde esa pregunta para después.

Redondee cuando tuve que rememorar lo ocurrido en Tokio, en la central de Umbrella. De nuevo, Claire trato de controlar sus gestos, pero sabía que algo le había causado impresión.

A K-Mart le pareció realmente genial el hecho de que hubiera novecientas cuarenta y tres copias Alice, me interrumpió un segundo para describir su propia versión de lo que sería una batalla contra Wesker y yo reproducida mil veces. Y no estaba muy errada.

Evite las partes más sangrientas por el bien mental de la adolescente y varias miradas de advertencia de la pelirroja.

La noche cayo y después de dos tazas de café súper fuertes, K-Mart se despidió bufando, poco contenta con la orden de Claire para irse a dormir.

–Anda K, ve. No me iré a ningún lado –le prometí

Me miro y la preocupación se fue de su semblante

–Ok, mañana me seguirás contando.

–Tengo una mejor idea, mañana te prestare mis comics, pero solo si te vas a la cama ahora

La joven asintió con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de ambas, se retiro a su habitación.

Una vez solas, pude sentir todo el peso de un par de ojos verde esmeralda sobre mí. Suspire.

–¿Te apuntas para una caminata? Llevamos horas sentadas aquí –me invito mi anfitriona

Asentí

–Sabes que no puedo negarme a eso, además, necesito que se vaya el entumecimiento de mi mano, K no quería soltármela –me carcajee y sentí un poco de culpa. ¿Esa niñita aun pensaba que me iría por la mañana?

Nos enfrentamos a una nueva brisa helada mientras caminábamos por la larga galería que se formaba por los porches conectados de las cabañas.

Estuvimos un buen rato sin hablar, pensé que era yo la que debía romperlo, así que volví a suspirar.

–Oye, Claire… Realmente me alegro que haya podido encontrar esto –admití sintiendo una pequeña y estúpida pisca de vergüenza–. No paso día que no pensara en que si habían sobrevivido o…

–O si habíamos muerto –completo la frase.

–Siempre pensé en volver por ustedes. Pero tenía que terminar…

Una mano se poso en mi hombro

–Mira, jamás dejaremos de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Todo. Desde el episodio con esos cuervos, hasta el ataque sorpresa en Las Vegas…, en especial lo del helicóptero.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Carlos inundo mi mente. El había sacrificado su vida por abrirnos el paso hacia la fachada que escondía en su interior los laboratorios de Umbrella.

–Podría haber evitado aun más muertes. No soy un héroe, como dice K, no pude salvarlos, Claire, no a todos, ni a Carlos, ni a Mikey, ni siquiera a L.J.

Mas imágenes golpearon mis sienes a lo largo que iba nombrándolos en voz alta.

–Ya para, Alice. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió.

Sacudí mi cabeza en negación

–Claire, yo soy la razón de que esas cosas aun existan

Sus cejas se fruncieron debelando ese rostro lleno de ira que les aseguro, no extrañaba.

–Alice, eso es pura mierda, y lo sabes. Umbrella es el único culpable, y lograste derrocarlos, ¡lo hiciste, Alice! Cumpliste con tu deber, que tampoco era tu entera obligación, pero ¿a ti quien te saca algo de la cabeza? –bromeo en un vago intento de distraerme

Y algo funciono.

–Sí, y recibí un pequeño bonus de parte de esa rata de Wesker.

Espero a que continuara

–Me inyecto algo, cuando nos enfrentamos en Tokio, en su helicóptero, antes de estrellarnos.

–¿Qué te hizo? –su rostro se lleno de duda

Me alegre. Me alegre sin duda alguna de que alguien se preocupara por mi después de tanto tiempo. K-Mart y Claire aun se preocupaban por mi y eso era algo que yo valoraba muchísimo. No tenían idea cuanto. O quizás sí, pero preferían pasarlo por alto.

–Me inyecto un suero que destruyo las células del T-Virus que se encontraban en mi cuerpo. Me hizo humana de nuevo.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó y lo que paso después de eso realmente no me lo esperaba. Salto sobre mí y me abrazo tan fuerte como K-Mart al momento de reencontrarnos en el claro. Tambalee, sorprendida. Pero al igual que en el claro, mi estúpido cerebro no capto la señal de que debía alzar mis brazos y corresponder el abrazo.

Estúpido cerebro.

Se aparto de mi rápidamente, un tanto avergonzada por la demostración de afecto. Era muy parecida a mi, prefería guardar distancia y eso me gustaba. Yo tampoco era un osito cariñoso ni que menos, eso se lo dejábamos a K-Mart.

–Nunca dejaste de ser humana –me corrigió con un dedo en alto, como cuando una hermana mayor reta a su hermana menor. Presentí que K-Mart se sentía así de incomoda cuando Claire la retaba o algo.

–Explícate –solté en un susurro, aun medio ida por el abrazo

–Siempre fuiste humana, Alice, simplemente te convirtieron en algo magnifico

Salido de su boca, era mucho más agradable que cuando el idiota de Caín lo dijo de vuelta en Racoon City, comparándome con Matt, en ese entonces, Némesis.

Matt, otro que no pude salvar. Que mierda…

–Créeme cuando te digo que esta no es la primera vez que escucho esa expresión

–Es la verdad y debes aprender a lidiar con ella. Además, ya no tienes el virus en ti

–Entonces ya no soy magnífica –bromee con una mueca burlona

–Eres imposible –bufó mi compañera de caminata.

Retomamos el camino a casa, luego de dar la vuelta a la aldea y de que Claire me indicara de quien era cada casa, donde estaban los almacenes, quienes estaba a cargo de ellos y donde tenían un par de camionetas guardadas junto con un bote de pesca que usaba a diario para ir al arroyo que se encontraba en el corazón del bosque. Me indico un viejo molino que habían reacondicionado para convertirlo en torre de vigilancia. Necesitaban tener los ojos abiertos, no sabían en qué momento podría ocurrir algo.

Mientras hablaba, me di cuenta de cuánto empeño ponía en su trabajo. Y lo hacía bien. Era una gran administradora y definitivamente era muy precavida.

Ya de vuelta en la cabaña, Claire me indico donde dormiría.

–¿Cómo…?

–K-Mart siempre supo –se encogió de hombros respondiendo mi pregunta no terminada–. Y yo también –agrego luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Me envare al borde de mi nueva cama y me gire para mirarla. Lo único que pude ver en su rostro, fue lo mismo que vi cuando les avisaba al resto de convoy que viajarían a Alaska: esperanza.

Medio sonreí, sintiéndome casi ruborizada por el hecho de que esas dos mujeres hubiese albergado tantas esperanzas de volverme a ver algún día.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al darme cuenta de que yo también había estado guardando las mismas esperanzas.

Había llegado a soñar con ese maldito pedazo de paraíso. Mi mente recorría las hojas de aquel cuaderno una y otra vez como la noche después de encontrarlo en esa estación de servicio en Salt Lake City.

Podía ver a ese puñado de sobrevivientes viviendo allí, sin necesidad de escapar, de esconderse de una horda de zombies muertos de hambre.

Y como últimamente se me venía haciendo costumbre y porque en realidad era parte de mi personalidad de justiciera, le entregue ese sueño a ese puñado de gente y me di la vuelta para irme a terminar el maldito trabajo que nadie más terminaría.

Era mi deber acabar con esa peste. Y lo había logrado, tal y como la líder del convoy me dijo, realmente lo había logrado.

Sacrifique a mis clones, pero ellas solas sabían en lo que se metían y no hicieron reproche. Con una Alice disparando como loca en el aire era suficiente.

Esperanza, volví a repetir internamente. Algo que también consideraba como sobreevaluado.

–Gracias –susurre luego de unos segundos de mirarnos

–¿Y porque deberías agradecerme?

–No solo a ti, sino también a aquella niñita –señale con mi cabeza a la habitación contigua a la mía–. Gracias por… por esperarme.

–De nada, Alice –asintió con su cabeza y se acerco a la puerta–. Descansa. Mañana tenemos trabajo por delante

Sonreí

–Dime que estas bromeando

–Oh no, señorita. Que ahora no estemos corriendo por nuestras vidas por temor a que nos atrape una horda de zombies no significa que tengamos que ser holgazanes. Además, esta aldea no se mantiene por la magia de Alaska, ¿sabes? –bromeo

–Y yo que estaba buscando unas vacaciones… –bufe fingiendo estar enojada

Claire ladeo la cabeza para un costado

–Pobre Alice… –susurro entrecerrando sus ojos

–Vete antes de que saque mis Kukris y los use para hacerte un nuevo look con esa cabellera roja que tienes

–No te atreverías

–Es verdad, pero K-Mart, si –sortee

–¿Son los mismos…?

Sacudí mi cabeza

–Nuevos y brillantes y listos para rebanar cosas

–Rebanaras salmón por la mañana

Dicho esto, salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de si

–¡Buenas noches! –grito desde el pasillo

Me carcajee sola y me deje caer en mi cama.

¡Dios! ¡Hacia tanto que no me acostaba en una cama de verdad! Me gire sobre mi misma y enterré mi rostro en la almohada, inhalando el aroma a pino que tenia.

Me relaje al instante, lista para sumergirme en el sueño más tranquilo que hubiera deseado en años.

Definitivamente era algo bueno que me gustaran los retos.


End file.
